foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Fkcommentfic
as moderator of FKCommentFic (created by brightknightie)]] fkcommentfic is a LiveJournal and Dreamwidth community (crossposted) for creative writing about Forever Knight and its characters. Its formal name is Bite-Size FKFic; but it is more usually referred to by its LJ/DW comm-name. The purpose of the community is to encourage writing, especially by lurkers. To this end, it runs themed challenges for which members post prompts to which the stories are posted as comments. Given the restrictions on comment length on LiveJournal and Dreamwidth, this effectively limits stories to ficlets, vignettes, drabbles, and the like. However, it is permitted to post longer stories over multiple comments. The moderator of the community is amilyn, who established it on 17 July 2011. Round 1: FKFicfest '11 After-Party This was the Dead Dog Party for FK Fic Fest 2011. People were encouraged to post ideas for stories, especially the prompts they had submitted for which stories had not been written. Schedule FK Fic Fest stories were released starting 18 July 2011, at which point people could start posting their unused prompts to fkcommentfic. The last day for prompts was originally supposed to be 30 July; but, because of problems on LiveJournal, this was extended to 7 August. Starting 20 July 2011, stories could be posted as they were written. The last day to post was originally supposed to be 28 August; but the deadline was extended to 15 September. Stories The following ficlets were the result: * "Nat and Syd and a Road Trip" by waltd to a prompt submitted by havocthecat (22 July 2011) * "...that dumb train!" by waltd to a prompt submitted by waltd (22 July 2011) * "Life Debt" by gnosticdiva to a prompt submitted by havocthecat (23 July 2011) * "Gulp!" by waltd to a prompt submitted by greerwatson (30 July 2011) * "A Reincarnated Fleur" by falcon horus to a prompt submitted by havocthecat (1 August 2011) * "Plane Crash" by pj1228 to a prompt submitted by amilyn (3 August 2011) * "Lightening strikes twice?" by twilight2000 to a prompt submitted by brightknightie (9 August 2011) * "Through the eyes of a vampire" by pj1228 to a prompt submitted by brightknightie (10 August 2011) * "Gold Regrets" by greerwatson to a prompt submitted by havocthecat (24 August 2011) * "A Cup of Coffee" by greerwatson to a prompt submitted by havocthecat (12 September 2011) * "The Flavour in his Mouth" by greerwatson to a prompt submitted by pj1228 (13 September 2011) * "The Sun of Cairo" by greerwatson to a prompt submitted by gnosticdiva (16 September 2011) Round 2: FKFicfest '12 After-Party This was the Dead Dog Party for FK Fic Fest 2012. Schedule The release of FK Fic Fest stories was completed on 7 August July 2012, at which point people could start posting their unused prompts to fkcommentfic. The last day for prompts was 31 August, and the last day for stories was 30 September. Stories The following ficlets were the result: * "Our Nature to Possess" by Brightknightie to a prompt submitted by Greer Watson (10 August 2012) * "Yearning Desire" by Foxy11814 to a prompt submitted by PJ1228 (11 August 2012) * "On the Doorstep" by Greer Watson to a prompt submitted by Brightknightie (12 August 2012) * "At That End of History" by Brightknightie to a prompt submitted by gnosticdiva (12 August 2012) * "Waiting on Perfect" by Brightknightie to a prompt submitted by foxy11814 (13 August 2012) * "Fangs in Paradise" by Greer Watson to a prompt submitted by Brightknightie (14 August 2012) * "Conflict of Interest" by Brightknightie to a prompt submitted by PJ1228 (15 August) * "Ingratitude" by PJ1228 to a prompt submitted by foxy11814 (18 August 2012) * "Now, what was I saying, Reese said." by waltd to a prompt submitted by brightknightie (1 September 2012) * "Canada, Oh, Canada!" by waltd to a prompt submitted by greerwatson (1 September 2012) * "Dinner at Eight" by waltd to a prompt submitted by greerwatson (1 September 2012) * "Rose is a rose is a rose is a . . . peonie?" by waltd to a prompt submitted by greerwatson (1 September 2012) * "Fetch!" by waltd to a prompt submitted by gnosticdiva (1 September 2012) * "Raise Your Glass!" by waltd to a prompt submitted by brightknightie (1 September 2012) * "Mutual Concerns" by pj1228 to a prompt submitted by amilyn (1 September 2012) * "Too Late" by waltd to a prompt submitted by brightknightie (1 September 2012) * "His Growing Passion, Her Growing Passions" by waltd to a prompt submitted by gnosticdiva (2 September 2012) * "And to Think that I Saw it on Whitechapel Street!" by waltd to a prompt submitted by waltd (2 September 2012) * "To Dine in" by Greer Watson to a prompt submitted by amilyn (26 September 2012) * "The Church of the Holy Blood" by Greer Watson to a prompt submitted by gnosticdiva (30 September 2012) * "Truth and Consequences" by Greer Watson to a prompt submitted by amilyn (30 September 2012) * "Rat's Tail" by Greer Watson to a prompt submitted by brightknightie (30 September 2012) * "Trilemma" by Greer Watson to a prompt submitted by pj1228 (30 September 2012) Round 3: Bloor Street Mistletoe Stations This was a Winter Challenge for Christmas 2012. In the real world, the Bloor Annex Business Improvement Area "installed 21 kissing stations" between Bathurst Street and Spadina Avenue for the Christmas season. Each station suspended a red-ribboned bunch of fake mistletoe from a tinsel-bedecked lamp over a white circle with red text: "Mistletoe Kissing Station Approved by the Bloor Annex BIA." The challenge: Picture this real initiative in Forever Knight's fictional Toronto! Schedule Writing and posting ran between 2 December 2012 and 6 January 2013. Stories * "Trains and Winter Rains" by gnosticdiva * "How to Pick up a Bargain at This Time of Year" by greerwatson Round 4: FKFicfest '13 After-Party This was the Dead Dog Party for FK Fic Fest 2013. Unlike previous years, the moderator got things rolling by herself posting one prompt from each of the other players who had participated in the ficathon along with a first ficlet for each prompt. (This was effectively in lieu of the party favours that had concluded FK Fic Fest in previous years.) Schedule The Dead Dog Party started on 4 August 2013 (i.e., as soon as FK Fic Fest was over). The deadline for posting prompts was 31 August, and the deadline for posting stories was 30 September. Stories * "Dead of Knight" by amilyn for argentum ls, posted 5 August * "Deadly Loyalty" by amilyn for batdina, posted 5 August * "Hold On" by amilyn for brightknightie, posted 5 August * "Partners, Friends, and Lovers" by amilyn for deire, posted 5 August * "Odds on People Watching" by amilyn for greerwatson, posted 5 August * "My Grandparents' Waltz" by amilyn for leela cat, posted 5 August * "Knight in Shining Kevlar" by amilyn for gnosticdiva, posted 5 August * "Pest Control" by amilyn for PJ1228, posted 5 August * "Off Limits" by amilyn for skieswideopen, posted 5 August * "Close Calls" by amilyn for twilight2000, posted 5 August * "Pact" by amilyn for vorpalblades, posted 5 August * "He's Not Heavy" by amilyn for waltd, posted 5 August * "What's the Matter with Kids Today" by waltd, posted 13 August * "Tubthumping" by waltd, posted 13 August * "How Much Is That Doggie in the Window" by waltd, posted 16 August * "A Captain's Lot is Not a Happy One" by Greer Watson for waltd, posted 28 August * "Jangles" by Greer Watson for gnosticdiva, posted 30 September * "Post mortem" by Greer Watson for vorpalblades, posted 30 September * "Consequences" by Greer Watson for PJ1228, posted 30 September * "The Sack" by Greer Watson for skieswideopen, posted 30 September * "Pilgrim to Eternity" by Greer Watson for gnosticdiva, posted 30 September * "Rats to You!" by Greer Watson for gnosticdiva, posted 30 September External links * Bite-Size FKFIC (a/k/a fkcommentfic) on LiveJournal * Bite-Size FKFIC (a/k/a fkcommentfic) on Dreamwidth Category:Forever Knight Livejournal Communities Category:Forever Knight Fan Fiction Archives